


Badass

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [40]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Crack, Gen, Prompt Fill, Unlimited cosmic power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2021-02-16 07:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: November 7th: Badass - Write a completely overpowered character. Someone new? Drug fueled rage? Just angry 'cuz the coffee's bad?
Relationships: Chiaotzu & Tenshinhan (Dragon Ball)
Series: Drabble Ball Z [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Badass

The drink was surprisingly bitter. Power flooded him, pulsing through his limbs in time with his heartbeat. He had never known such overwhelming _strength_! It was dizzying. No wonder the most powerful among them were so sure, so confident.

“Are you okay?” 

His friend’s voice was soft and easily ignorable under the buzzing of the power. He started to laugh, giggling manically as he lifted into the air and used his telekinesis to start tossing things here there and everywhere. It was too much; he was going mad with it. Items that were malleable enough were crushed into tiny balls, those that weren’t he tore into tiny pieces.

Tien gaped at this spectacle for a prolonged minute before scooping up his cup. He took a long sip, his third eye fixed on Chiaotzu, and cursed loudly. Hot chocolate. How could he have been so foolish!? That meant that Chiaotzu, in his enthusiasm, had just downed a triple-shot espresso.

Tien decided to wait outside for the inevitable crash.


End file.
